


you're the nicest thing i've seen

by engolras



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, thank you spy gfs for breaking my writer's block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engolras/pseuds/engolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is in no way "head over heels" or "over the moon" for Peggy Carter.  Except that she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're the nicest thing i've seen

**Author's Note:**

> so i got peggy in avac today and natasha got all blushy around her and i died so i mean i had no choice but to write these two because damn. the title is a lyric from nicest thing by kate nash.

Natasha has never been a fan of admitting most of her feelings to herself, let alone to others.  However when her personal hero travels into the future, enrolls into the same school, and makes a point to spend time with her, Natasha has to face the music.  At least, internally.

She has romantic feelings for Peggy Carter.

Janet - who already teased Natasha about it relentlessly despite Natasha not saying a word in confirmation - would say that “has romantic feelings for Peggy Carter” is a bit of an understatement.  “Head over heels for Peggy Carter” is much more accurate.  “Over the moon for Peggy Carter” even.  But Natasha would never use those phrases to describe herself.  Sure, she said that Janet was head over heels for Enchantress for a brief period of time, and Tony has been over the moon for Steve ever since Steve showed up, but concerning Natasha herself?  Never.

Just because she finds it easier to express her emotions around Peggy, thoroughly enjoys going on missions with her, and blushes at the mere idea of Peggy wanting to spend time with her as well doesn’t mean that she’s “head over heels”.  And her getting bashful around Peggy at times, enjoying physical contact like Peggy’s hand on her shoulder, and occasionally wondering what kissing Peggy would be like also doesn’t mean that she’s “over the moon”.

Natasha knows that Loki lying about wanting the approval of everyone at the Academy sounds much more truthful in comparison to this train of thought, but she isn’t saying any of it aloud, so she isn’t too concerned about someone calling her out on it.

Although the look Janet gives her while she reads a text from Peggy probably should make her a bit concerned.  Natasha makes a note to double check whether or not the Wasp’s set of powers includes mind reading.

“Who was that?” Janet asks, far too knowingly for Natasha’s taste.

Natasha shrugs and returns to putting the finishing touches on the “s” in “Van Dyne’s”.  Janet enlisted Natasha’s help earlier in the afternoon after deciding that her clothing store needed a new sign.  It wasn’t entirely new so much as a variation on the former sign, but Natasha saw no harm in indulging Janet’s whims.  Most of the time anyway.

“It was just Steve texting the wrong person again,” Natasha says, trying to delay the inevitable teasing.

Janet, continuing to paint flowers on the other end of the sign, makes a noise of disbelief.  “Well, it was either an incredibly sappy text, an uncharacteristically raunchy one, or you’re lying to me and it was someone else entirely.”  She gives Natasha a pointed look.  “You didn’t forget the rule about lying, did you?”

Natasha rolls her eyes.  “Avoid lying to you as much as possible, especially if it has to do with my career in ballet.”

Janet nods.  “So who texted you?  Or did you actually get a raunchy wrong number text from Steve?”

“Is a sappy wrong number text from Steve just off the table now?” Natasha asks.

“Natasha, you’re killing me here,” Janet whines.

“Who do you think the text was from then?” Natasha retorts, laying her paintbrush down on the tarp beneath the sign.

Janet huffs.  “The love of your life, obviously.”

“And who would that be?” Natasha inquires, fully aware of the answer Janet will give.

“Peggy, duh.”

“She wants to meet up in the park in about 10 minutes,” Natasha tells Janet.  “Says she has something to do that she needs my help with.”

Janet stops painting the decorative butterfly she was working on, and looks at Natasha as if she can’t tell what to address first: what Peggy could mean, or that Natasha hadn’t said a word about Janet jokingly referring to Peggy as the love of Natasha’s life.  To be fair, both were things that Janet had a lot to say about.

“What do you think the something is?” Janet asks, having finally made a decision.

Natasha shrugs.  “A mission probably.”

“But wouldn’t she say it was a mission if it was?”

“Maybe she was in a hurry.”

“Then why’d she say ‘in 10 minutes’?”

“Because I told her I was over here and the park is on the other side of campus.”

Janet’s eyes widen.  “Then why are you still here?  Get moving!”

“I was going to finish -”

Janet leans over and swipes the paintbrush from where it rests by Natasha’s knees.  “You can come back and finish this later.  Now go to your spy crush!  She’s waiting for you!”

“Has anyone ever told you that you have a talent for making things sound dramatic?” Natasha asks knowingly, standing up.

“Yes, you do.  All the time,” Janet replies.  “And what are you still doing here?  Run as fast as your gay feet can handle!”

Natasha doesn’t bother turning around; she gives Janet the finger over her shoulder instead.  

She doesn’t run so much as jog over to the park, because if it is another mission she’d rather not waste any energy whatsoever.  She spots Peggy, sitting on a bench and fiddling with her phone, immediately, and Peggy notices Natasha the second she sets foot into the area.  They meet each other about halfway between the entrance and the formerly occupied bench.

“Still trying to figure out how to use that thing?” Natasha asks, nodding towards the phone.

Peggy sighs.  “Not exactly.  More like, complaining with Steve about how needlessly complicated these things are.  I won’t deny Tony’s genius for a second, but some of the things he creates for these phones are just...unnecessary.”

Natasha nods in sympathy.  “So what is it that you need my help with?”

Peggy slips her phone into her skirt pocket - Janet’s main selling point when it comes to the skirts and dresses from her shop is that they have pockets - and takes a deep breath.

“Well, it’s somewhat embarrassing, although I know it shouldn’t be.  I, well, I’ve been thinking about the fact that I actually have rather a lot of free time, and that I haven’t been on a date in quite some time.  There also happens to be a movie I’m interested in seeing that’s in theatres right now, and…”

Natasha, deciding that it’s really for her best interest to not get her hopes up, interjects when Peggy trails off.

“So do you want me to, like, help you get a date with someone?” she asks.

Peggy smiles.  “In a sense, yes.”

“In a sense?”

“I mean, you are the someone in question, so you helping me get a date with the someone would involve you agreeing to go on a date with me.”

If Natasha at that moment were Janet, she would be jumping up and down and squealing that yes, she’s been waiting for this for so long!  But she’s not Janet, so she settles for the Natasha Romanoff equivalent, and grins.

“I’d love to,” Natasha says.

Peggy’s smile widens, and Natasha lets herself acknowledge that her heart rate increases as a result.

“I do hope you’ve got an idea of what to tell Fury when we get back,” Natasha tells her.

Peggy, fully aware that Fury prefers that the students stay on campus unless a mission takes them elsewhere, nods.

“I was thinking of simply telling him that there was some strange activity reported in town, we went to go check on it, and that it turns out that there actually wasn’t anything suspicious going on in the area.  He’s much more likely to forgive that than ‘we wanted to go on a date that our classmates wouldn’t interrupt’, isn’t he?”

Natasha smirks.  “I must say, I find your sneakiness very attractive.”

“Good, because I feel the same way about you.”  Peggy offers her am to Natasha.  “Now, shall we?”

Natasha’s grin is bigger than it has been in a long while as she links her arm with Peggy’s.

“We shall.”


End file.
